Way Back Into Love
by dairiku13
Summary: My first time to do a songfic and use the characters' POV in narrating. Both of them are heart-broken. Will they find the answer in each other? REVIEW PLEASE!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DN Angel.

**A/N:** THIS IS BASED FROM A TRUE STORY too. But this time it's a different pair. Review please and hope you enjoy. This is my first time too to try writing a songfic and using characters' POV in narrating, so hope you'll forgive me if it's not too good…It's Way Back Into Love by Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore.

**NOTE:** Drew Barrymore's lines pertain to Riku and Hugh Grant's lines are for Daisuke. And here, Risa isn't related to Riku. Daisuke and Riku are close friends here before…just read.

--

_**Way Back Into Love**_

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead**_

_**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**_

_**I've been lonely for so long**_

_**Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on…**_

I'm Harada Riku, 13 years old. I just broke up. With Takeshi I mean. It's not that I'm a playgirl or I'm tired of him already. It's just that I feel that he's not the one for me, and something's not right with him. And yeah, my intuition was right. He was already with Mio since last month. It hurts, because I loved him so much and this is what he'll give me in return. Sometimes I've been thinking, "What did I do to deserve all this?"

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind  
**_

I'm Niwa Daisuke, 14 years old. When I became Risa-san's boyfriend, it was just by a mere joke. I didn't expect it to end that way either. I loved her, but I don't know if she loved me how much I loved her too. So now, I just want to be at peace. And this time, I'll wait for the right timing and not rush things up.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

"It's funny." Riku said.

"What's funny?" Daisuke replied.

"How we share the same fate. Consider how we both ended breaking up with our partners."

"Heheh. Yeah."

"sighWhen can we find our destiny?"

"You never know, things are always unpredictable…"

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**_

The news said that there'll be a meteor shower tonight, so I decided to go out in my balcony. The cool breeze of the ocean at night felt so good that it makes me a bit sleepy. I looked up, and saw the meteors dashing towards the sky, and I quickly made a wish. _"I wish to find the person who will love me truly and won't hurt me…"_ then suddenly the image of Daisuke-kun entered my mind, and when I saw myself in the mirror, there I was, blushing mildly. "Nande?" I said to myself. Then I went to sleep.

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions  
**_

I wanted to get over with my past, so tried to meet new girls. I tried two times. The first said that she loves someone else and the second one was too choosy and materialistic. I thought that this method would work, but I guess I'm wrong. They won't satisfy my need for love and care. They weren't the right piece to fit the empty space on this jigsaw heart of mine. "Oh, Riku-san…" wait, did I just say Riku-san? Why would I say her name?

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end**_

"Daisuke-kun, did you see the meteor shower last night?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah I did. How about you?" the boy replied

"I did too. In fact, I had a very clear view from my balcony."

"Did you make a wish?"

"Of course!"

"What did you wish for?"

"That's a secret. My wish won't come true if I tell it to anyone."

"Hey, come to think of it…"

"Hm? What?"

"Oh nothing, just forget about it…"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Well, don't you think we're quite compatible, since we both know each other well and have the same likes, dislikes, point of views, and more importantly, we fit each other's type?"

"Hey, you have a point there…"

"But nah, it's not a good idea. We're close friends…" after finishing the sentence, he switched tone and continued. "And besides, I think it won't get any further than that…"

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation  
**_

I went to my balcony to feel the tranquility of the night. _(Deep sigh)_ After that, I saw Daisuke-kun's picture in my head AGAIN. "Oh Daisuke, why do I keep seeing you out of the blue? Wait! Did I just call him Daisuke plainly? What's happening to me?" Then I buried my head on my bed and covered up with a pillow. "Well, he's smart, a REAL GENTLEMAN and understanding unlike that Takeshi, he cares for me, protects me…" then I suddenly paused because of the idea that went to my head. "Loves me..?" I got up to brush my hair, and to my surprise shades of red started to dominate my cheeks. "What? Why am I blushing? AGAIN? Whenever I think of him, or even just the slightest mention of him makes me blush… does this mean that..?" when I finished fixing my hair and everything else, I went to bed.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And If you'll help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you  
In the end…**_

"Hey Daisuke-kun…"

"Hai?"

"About what you said yesterday…are you serious about that?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, you see, uh…what if we try it out?"

"Really?!" Daisuke quickly began enlightened.

"Yeah…" then she was shocked when Daisuke hugged her tightly.

"Do you know how happy I am? When I was still with Risa-san, when I tried to find other girls, but you were also on my mind. I can't remove you from my thoughts. Now, I finally see, you're the one I love. I love you, Riku…"

"Oh Daisuke! I love you so much too! You were always there for me, guided me through my dark days, strengthened me in the face of challenges, you were there to dry my tears, to make me smile, to complete me…"

This newly founded covenant was eternalized by the power of the kiss.


End file.
